bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tntking97/My ant challenge ideas
Hey my name is TNTking97 in roblox and wiki but my youtube channel name is TNT King 12 anyways this are my own ant challenge ideas and enjoy the ideas =) Ok so my first idea is the Ant badge the ant badge will have badge levels like other badges and give same amount of tickets as other badges but to get this badge you need to defeat ants (Any ant kind:Normal ant,army ant,flying ant,etc) the requirements for the levels are this: Ant Cadet defeat 100 ants (Any kind) the badge stat boost cadet gives a new stat i made up called Ant spawn rate and this stat makes it so in the ant challenge you need to collect less pollen for ants to spawn (take into fact that in this crafting update and stick bug the amount of pollen for ants to spawn went up so this can be used to make it be less pollen for ants the more you do the challenge) and maybe also ants randomly spawn in the challenge even if you didnt finish the collecting so like randomly a normal ant spawns while you collect anyways back to the badge the cadet boost for this stat will be +3% Ant spawn rate Ant Hotshot:requirements Defeat 250 ants (Any kind) boost : +7% Ant spawn rate Ant Ace: requirements Defeat 1000 ants (Any kind) (this is where the amount of ants start to go very high fast) boost: +14% Ant spawn rate Ant Master: requirements Defeat 7500 ants (Any kind) boost: +20% Ant spawn rate Ant Grandmaster: requirements Defeat 50000 ants (Any kind) (a very big jump in the amount of ants ) boost: +30% Ant spawn rate (Before anyone says well this is easy grandmaster and a easy badge because we just log in and because we did a lot of ant challenge before we get grandmaster for free heres the point the ant badge only starts to go up from the moment it has been added which means only when the ant badge update comes the ants we defeat in the challenge count for the badge so you have to work for the badge) (btw i used the playtime badge picture to get the badge outlines than i painted the ants onto the badge) Ok so my second idea is that ants give stuff when defeated(Battle points,Etc) but knowing how it can block your view in the ant challenge it does say what you get from the ants but in almost invisible text (Unless its a REALY rare drop than it says it in the normal blue) (it dosent fill up your chat with tons of recived messeges) now for the ant drops: Basic ant:1 battle point 25 honey sometimes drops a treat or two(7% chance) sometimes a ticket(3% chance) , Realy rare drop:Ant pass(0.3% chance) (New stuff will be added to the drops in future blog updates) Army ant:2 battle points 50 honey sometimes drops a pinapple or sunflower seed(7% chance) sometimes a ticket (4% chance) , Realy rare drops: Ant pass(0.4% chance) Oil(0.3% chance) Enzymes(0.3% chance) (You can get only 1 of the Realy rare drops of a ant when you defeat a single ant , so if you defeat a army ant you can get a ant pass but not oil together with that ant pass or a oil together with a enzymes) (New stuff will be added to the drops in future blog updates) Flying ant:2 battle points 50 honey sometimes drops a blueberry or gumdrop(7% chance)sometimes a ticket or two (4% chance) , Realy rare drops: Ant pass(0.4% chance) Blue Extract(0.3% chance) Glue(0.3% chance) (New stuff will be added to the drops in future blog updates) Fire ant:2 battle points 75 honey sometimes drops a strawberry(7% chance)sometimes a ticket or two(4%chance)sometimes a royal jelly(3% chance),Realy rare drops: Ant pass(0.4% chance) Red Extract(0.3% chance) (New stuff will be added to the drops in future blog updates) Giant ant:5 battle points 150 honey sometimes drops a special treat(gumdrops too)(not basic treat or star treat or moon charms) (9% chance)sometimes a ticket or two(5% chance) sometimes a royal jelly(4% chance)sometimes a stinger(3% chance) ,Realy rare drops:Ant pass(0.5% chance) Advanced Crafting Ingridients(Not including Glitter)(0.4% chance) Magic bean(0.4% chance)Gold egg(0.1% chance) (New stuff will be added to the drops in future blog updates) (The % are from 10 which is a guruntee to 1 which is a harder to get)(The 0.number % are no longer the same % as the 10 to 1 this numbers of % are way WAY rarer ) This is all for now but you guys can wait for more but anyways hope you enjoyed. Category:Blog posts